Orally used smokeless tobacco products and non-tobacco products, referred to herein as “snuff” or “snuff products” are generally packaged in small handy containers, each container being designed to contain several portions of unused snuff and optionally including a disposal compartment for temporary storage of used snuff. The containers are pocket sized and may be carried by a user in a pocket or a handbag until all the fresh snuff products packaged in the container have been used after which the emptied container may be discarded and replaced with a new container with unused snuff products. As snuff products may be hazardous to children, it has been proposed to provide snuff containers with child safety arrangements in order to make the containers difficult to open by a child. A partly conflicting demand on a child safety arrangement for a snuff container is that the container should be user friendly and convenient to open and close also by an adult having reduced manual dexterity and hand strength.
It is an object of the present invention to offer a snuff container which is child resistant but which can be readily opened by an adult having reduced manual capacity.